


Asking For Help

by ForsakenRanger



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Druids, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fire, Homebrew Content, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: This is after Your Forest Will Burn. I'll make it a series soon!





	Asking For Help

Anra sighed quietly as she pushed open the moss-covered door. A few people dressed in green and brown turned their hooded heads towards her. The elf waved with a small smile. In response, the people lowered their hoods, their faces friendly. "Anra! How have you been?" A tiefling with ruby red skin asked her, approaching her. 

  
"Just fine until a couple of days ago." The elf answered, looking at her friends' familiar faces.

  
"Hm? How so?" A human questioned with a worried expression. 

  
Anra shook her head and sat down. "Let's have a moment to catch up before I worry all of you." 

  
So, they did. They talked for a few minutes before asking the druid what happened. She explained.

  
"For a bit, I've had visions and dreams of the forest near the town of Crasmere burning. A voice came into my head and told me it and everything in it will burn. I asked the sage of Crasmere for help and he advised me to ask you for help, so here I am. Do you know anything that can save my forest?" Anra asked.

  
The tiefling and the human shared nervous looks. The tiefling went into another room hurriedly. "Where is he going?" The elf asked the human. Just then, the tiefling walked out again, carrying a visibly aged book. She set it down on a table in the middle of the room. 

  
"Anra," The human began, leading the elf to the table. The tiefling opened the book, flipping to a page that depicted a picture of a forest in flames with a person with black robes laughing in the middle of the picture. "Your visions and dreams of your forest burning are true." The human said, to Anra's dismay. 

  
"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked, her pale pink skin practically white from the sudden realization. 

  
"Yes. Thousands of years ago, a tyrannical, evil king aimed to outlaw druid magics in the entire land. He had anyone caught performing such magics executed in horrific manners. I wasn't there, of course, but Marcria can tell you what happened. She was there." The human said.

  
Anra turned her head toward the tiefling. "The evil king turned forests into breeding places for unimaginable horrors. He missed very few, and the one you're the Guardian of was one of the few he missed. I and a few others helped take him down, and it was decided we'd trap him in an orb and put that orb in an underground temple. For years, cultists have tried and failed to free him but it appears as though someone has succeeded in freeing him. I can only assume your visions are the oldest trees in your forest trying to help you." Marcria explained.

  
"So, my forest is the first forest he aims to corrupt?" Anra asked, taking a breath. 

  
"One of the few. We've received reports of creatures from that era roaming different forests, but none of the Guardians have said anything about visions." She replied.

  
"What can I do to stop him? Can I defeat him alone?" The elf questioned.

  
"Head to Gradkiu. A small group of adventurers will be waiting for you by the time you get there. It's not too far, and if you're careful, the road isn't dangerous." 

  
"Where can I find him?" She asked.

  
"The underground temple we hid the orb in is across the ocean. If you travel north with your group for a few days, you will arrive at an island. On the middle of the island is an abandoned house. When you go into the house, there will be a door in the floor. Open that door. There will be a ladder. Head down that ladder, and use the map I'm about to hand you to navigate from there." Marcria said in detail. 

  
Anra chuckled nervously. "I'll, ah, be sure to remember that. Thank you!" She said before leaving to meet her new friends. 


End file.
